Raven's Home
Raven's Home is the second That's So Raven spin-off series on Disney Channel. The series started production in early 2017 for a premiere on Disney Channel that same year. This is Disney Channel's first revival of an original series after a spin-off, which is Cory in the House. The series was ordered by Disney Channel on April 3, 2017 and it was also announced that production will begin this month, premiering later this year. It features Margot Robbie (replacing Raven Symone, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, Rainn Wilson, and Kristin Chenoweth. The spin-off is officially called Raven's Home. On April 28, 2017, production for Raven's Home officially began. On April 30, 2017, it was confirmed by the official Raven's Home Twitter Page and many other resources that the series premiered following the premiere of Descendants 2. The show got renewed for a third season in 2019, a fourth season in 2020, and a fifth and final season in 2021, meaning that it is set to get canceled on on August 13, 2021. Series overview : Main article: List of Raven's Home episodes Season One (2017) The new series focuses on Raven and Chelsea each divorced with kids of their own. The single moms come together to help raise their children – Raven's 11-year-old twins Booker and Nia, Chelsea's 9-year-old son Levi – in one chaotic, but fun household that often includes the Nia's best friend and their neighbor Tess. Raven still catches glimpses of the future, but she's not the only one in the family who does – Booker has the same ability. While Booker uses his newly found power to try and make sense of middle school and his new family life, Raven uses her power to help her be a better mom, a great fashion designer and an awesome friend. Hilarity ensues as Raven and Booker's visions collide, but no matter the situation, they figure everything out together as one big happy family. Season Two (2018) In the second season, Raven Baxter and the entire family learn that her son Booker has inherited her ability to catch glimpses of the future. Like his whole-hearted and watchful mom, Booker can only get a peek at what’s to come, but it’s just enough to drive each of them to interfere with the anticipated outcome. His ability to see brief visions of the future are nascent and uncontrollable and often seem to collide with Raven’s own visions, setting in motion madcap adventures for Booker and his twin sister Nia, their extended family, including Raven’s longtime best friend Chelsea and her son Levi, and Nia’s best friend and neighbor Tess. Cast Main * Margot Robbie as Raven Baxter, Devon's ex-wife and Booker and Nia's mother. * Ken Jeong as Booker Baxter-Carter, Devon and Raven's son, Nia's twin brother. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Nia Baxter-Carter, Raven and Devon's daughter, Booker's twin sister. * Channing Tatum as Levi Grayson, Garrett and Chelsea's son, and Booker's best friend. * Rainn Wilson as Tess, Nia's best friend and neighbor. Tess is a rapper. * Kristin Chenoweth as Chelsea Grayson, Raven's best friend, roomate and Levi's mother. Recurring * Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter, Raven's ex-husband, and Booker and Nia's father. * Skyler Day as Paisley (season 1), Raven's boss. * Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz * Leslie David Baker as Principal Wentworth (season 1) * Dylan Martin Frankel as Mitch Moseley (season 2) * Jenny Slate as Zeena (season 2) * Alicia Fox as Sienna (season 2) Development Scott Thomas and Jed Elinoff, creators of Disney Channel's Best Friends Whenever, are helming the project alongside Raven-Symoné, who will executive produce. However, she would not return as Raven Baxter for the show, with Margot Robbie (known for her role in Suicide Squad) taking over her role. Adam Bonnett, executive vice president, Original Programming, Disney Channels Worldwide, said, "Raven is a one-of-a-kind, gifted performer and both she and Anneliese have an undeniable chemistry that we look forward to sharing with a new generation of kids and families. We are just as thrilled to introduce the series' new talent – Issac, Navia, Jason, and Sky – as part of this exciting new family sitcom." Trivia * Raven's Home is the second spin-off of Disney's 2000's show That's So Raven. The first spin off was Cory in the House. * Devon and Victor are the only other charater from the original series to have appeared thus far, with the Boyz 'N Motion and Tanya being mentioned. In several episodes, the other characters can be seen on photographs. * It was initially reported that Nia would have the ability to see into the future. This was later changed to Bookerhaving the ability. * Raven's ex-husband was initially set to be a man named David. This was later changed to Devon. * In an interview with Anneliese van der Pol, she revealed that the pilot will focus on Raven struggling with being a single mother. She also mentioned the show centers on single parenting, while also honoring and celebrating single mothers around the world. * To celebrate Raven's return to Disney Channel, Disney Channel released all 100 Episodes of That's So Raven on the app and On Demand. * The first episode of Raven's Home was released on YouTube, On Demand, and on the Disney Channel App starting midnight on Thursday, July 20th. The premiere was only available for a limited time on YouTube before taken down by 5 pm. * The series premiere received 3.5 Million viewers on premiere night, making Raven's Home the #1 live action cable TV series premiere in 2 years. * Only four of the thirteen episodes, of season one, weren't filmed in front of a live-studio audience ("The Baxters Get Bounced, "Adventures in Mommy-Sitting", "The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson" and "Dream Moms") * Raven-Symoné's character plays the parent of Issac Brown. In Black-ish they played siblings. ** Jenifer Lewis, who plays Raven Baxter's grandmother, and Booker's great-grandmother, also plays their mother in Black-ish.